1. Field
This relates to an air conditioning device and a control method of such an air conditioning device.
2. Background
The human sleep state may include a REM (rapid eye movement) sleep state and a Non-REM sleep state which are alternately. The REM sleep state may be observed three to five times in one night at regular intervals. Physical changes observed in the REM sleep state may include decline of temperature control in addition to rapid eye movement. It may be difficult to precisely define the REM sleep state medically or scientifically. When classifying or analyzing the human sleep state, human brainwave analysis may be used.
The REM sleep state may be a state in which physiological loss of consciousness is repeated periodically. REM sleep in infants typically occupies up to 50% of total sleep. As humans age, the amount of REM sleep tends to decrease gradually. The Non-REM sleep period may be related to physical recovery, while the REM sleep period may be related to mental recovery, or a period for recovery of brain cells. If REM sleep is insufficient or interfered with repeatedly, side effects may include, for example, memory loss and cognitive power loss.
As mentioned above, the REM sleep state does not seem to respond to environment or to have declined sensory or reflex function. If heating of a room is required during the sleep period in which the REM sleep and the Non-REM sleep alternate with each other, sensory, reflex and temperature control functions may decline. If air conditioning which targets either of the sleep periods is performed, response to physiological requirements may not be appropriate, resulting in fatigue after sleep, memory loss, and loss of cognitive power.